Dancing Away With My Heart
by 88Ashley88
Summary: Girls Night at the strip club wasn't exactly how Jay Halstead planned on finding his drunken wife.


**Just a One Shot that came to me when I was watching Magic Mike.**

 **I Do Not Own ANYTHING related to Chicago PD, Chicago Fire or anything else.**

 **00000000000000000000**

Erin wasn't typically the party type these days, a newlywed and a job that took up a lot of her time kept her busy most days, but here she was out on a girl's night. Truth be told, Erin Halstead would have rather have been at home with her handsome husband doing all the fun newlywed things they couldn't get away with at work.

"So, wait a minute," Erin slurred as she brushed her hair behind her ear. What started out as two tequila shots turned into four and then into six before they even realized it. Erin was suddenly feeling very bold and somewhat adventurous.

Kim and Gaby giggled as Erin tried again to talk over her tongue.

"So, you had sex in the airplane bathroom?"

Kim giggled as she nodded her head. "Twice."

"Okay, okay, so let me get this straight. You were going to Vegas on the airplane and then next thing you know you were in that bathroom with your skirt hiked up around your waist?"

Erin giggled again and hiccupped as she reached for her last shot.

"You make me sound easy," Kim giggled back.

"You are easy, Kim," Gaby chimed in as she took her last shot, "but keep going, tell her the rest."

"Okay, so after we landed, we checked into the airport hotel and had sex again. And we were in the Jacuzzi and he asked me to marry him. After I picked my jaw up off the floor, I said yes and we were married that night.."

"You did not?" Erin asked over her laughter.

"Yep. We stayed at the MGM Grand and were married by Elvis at the Church of Blue Suede Shoes."

Erin almost fell off her chair she was laughing so hard. Gaby held out her hand to keep her from tumbling on to the ground.

"Oh my God, Kim, you kill me. I love you to death." Erin threw her arms around Kim's neck and hugged her.

"Awwww, Er, you're too conservative."

"Okay, Kim, I think that Erin has procrat… procrasnate…. Damn it! Listen to me I'm starting to talk crazy. I think Er needs to get on stage," Gaby slurred as she motioned to the stripper onstage.

Kim pffted Gaby before her eyes lit up and Erin got a look of a deer in the headlights. Kim laughed evilly and grabbed Erin by the hand.

"Come on, woman, it's time for you to meet the Fireman!" Kim dragged Erin up to the edge of the stage.

 **000000000000000000000**

"So how do you know Claire?" Ruzek asked casually as they walked out of the party. Their apartment building was only a few blocks away so they had walked to the party.

Jay turned abruptly to Ruzek, his eyes blazing.

"I should ask you the same thing. How exactly do you know her?"

"Whoa, relax, man. I've seen her around at other parties. What crawled up you ass and died?"

Jay grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him forward.

"Do you remember that you have a wife at home when you come to these parties or do you just conveniently forget that little detail?"

Ruzek yanked Jay's hands away from his shirt.

"What the fuck has gotten into you tonight, Jay?"

Casey tried to separate them.

"Jay, calm down."

Jay breathed deeply as he glared at Ruzek.

"Who was the girl you went upstairs with, huh? Somehow I don't think Burgess would quite understand that."

"Don't you dare judge me, Jay! That girl, for your information, not that I owe you any explanation of any kind, is a friend. You got that. A friend. She just broke up with her boyfriend and she needed someone to talk to."

Jay shot him a look that told him he knew he was lying through his teeth.

"And who are you to talk anyway? Somehow I don't think Erin would like the idea of you drooling over a stripper."

Jay's eyes widened.

"How do you know she's a stripper?"

"Everyone who knows her knows what she does. Bachelor parties are her specialty. She's been known for causing many a groom to change their minds about marriage. She usually has sex with the groom in front of everyone, while he's tied to a chair. That's part of her act."

Ruzek's eyes widened, as did Jay's at this bit of information.

"Wait a minute? Is that how you know her?"

Jay glared at him, knowing full well what he was insinuating.

"Yes, that is how I know her. She danced at my bachelor party but don't even look at me like that. I didn't do anything with her."

Ruzek grinned and slapped Jay on the back.

"I knew it, Jay. You are human. Glad to hear you resisted temptation. I hear she is amazing though. She strips down, does a lap dance on ya and while you're tied up and can't do a thing, she unzips your pants and does you right there in front of everyone." Ruzek shook his head as he laughed.

"I personally know one guy who called off his wedding after his bachelor party. He dated her for a while, but she dumped him when he started getting too possessive."

Jay gulped again as the full volume of Ruzek's words hit him.

"There was no temptation, Ruzek," Jay shot back. "She danced for me, that's it. And I don't appreciate you insinuating otherwise. I love my wife and would never do anything like that to her."

Adam stopped as they reached the front of their apartment building and looked Jay straight in the eye.

"I believe you, Jay. And the same goes for me." Ruzek thumped him in the shoulder. "Don't ever make accusations or insinuations about me again."

Jay considered his statement, not sure whether or not to believe him. After a moment he decided that he did, at least for now. And it was probably best to stay out of it like Casey recommended anyway.

"I'm sorry if I got the wrong impression."

"No sweat, man. We've all had a lot to drink. Said some things we shouldn't have. Now what do you say we check to see if the women are home and if not, we go and crash their little party at the club

."

"They'll kill us if we show up there," Casey warned Jokingly.

"I know." Ruzek raised his eyebrows as if in challenge.

"Let's do it," Jay added as the thought of seeing Erin calmed his frazzled nerves. She was just what he needed. She was always what he needed.

"Well, come on then. I'll drive," Ruzek offered as he dangled his keys in the air.

 **000000000000000000000**

Kim slumped down in her chair tiredly and continued to watch Erin dance with "The Fireman."

"Whew! I'm beat. Thank God they let us get away with this." Kim chuckled as the bartender delivered another round of shots to their table.

"You better keep an eye on that one," He commented as he motioned to Erin on the stage. "The boss doesn't mind when girls get up there but she's getting a little too touchy feely. He may put a stop to it soon if she doesn't watch where her hands go."

Kim and Gaby just laughed, not paying much attention as they watched Erin slide her body along the length of the strippers as he held her hips against him.

Gaby glanced to her right and her face went white. She nudged Kim with her hand but Kim ignored her while she continued to cheer Erin on.

"Whoo hoo, Erin. Smack his ass!" Kim hollered as Gaby nudged her again, this time more forcefully.

"What the hell, what do you want, Gaby?"

Gaby pointed to the doorway, to the three men standing there with gaping looks on their face.

"I think someone else has arrived who may put a stop to it before the boss can."

Jay stood dumbfounded at the sight of Erin up on stage. She was dancing with a stripper who wore nothing more than a fireman's hat and a g-string.

"Fireman" turned her around and pulled her against him, lifting her leg to wrap around his hip. He ran his hand up her exposed thigh and his fingers dipped just beneath the bottom hem of her skirt.

Erin arched her back as she giggled completely unaware that her husband was watching her. Not that it would have mattered at that moment. She was having too much fun to care about anything at that moment.

Jay's breath caught in his throat at the image of his wife with her leg wrapped around the very well endowed man as she arched her back causing her breasts to thrust up toward him.

Kim and Gaby looked back and forth between Erin on stage and the men in the doorway.

"Aw, fuck," Kim mumbled as Ruzek caught sight of her and shook his head. "I'm gonna get blamed for this aren't I?"

Gaby chuckled as she caught Casey's eyes and he smiled at her and blew her a soft kiss.

"Probably."

 **000000000000000000000**

Jay's breathing became labored the longer he watched the show. He felt his temper rising as "Fireman" ran his fingers sensuously along the soft skin of Erin's thigh.

He could tell she was drunk. That much was plainly obvious. But where the hell did she get the courage to get up there and dance with a half naked man? Jay frowned as he continued to watch her and the urge to rip the bastard's fingers off clawed at him like a beast.

Jay looked around for a moment, surveying the room, taking mental note of all the women hooting and hollering at the action that was occurring on the stage. He noticed Kim and Gaby looking his way, and then Kim grinned at him and winked. Ah ha! So, that's how Erin got up there.

He should have known she was involved. He knew those two becoming fast friends wasn't going to end well.

Jay frowned at her and looked back at the stage. Erin looked like she was having the time of her life. She was laughing and swaying her hips to the music while this complete stranger touched her in ways that only Jay had touched her. His blood began to boil Beneath his skin and his fists clenched at his sides.

Jay had been so caught up in watching Erin, he didn't notice Ruzek and Casey walk over to the table where Kim and Gaby were sitting.

Ruzek was the first to reach the table.

"What the hell is she doing up there?" Ruzek asked as he sat beside Kim and leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't look at me." Gaby held her hands up surrender. "It was all Kim's doing."

Casey pulled a chair up to the table and sat next to Gaby.

"I'm sure you're all innocent in this." Casey dropped a kiss on Gaby's neck and nuzzled her ear. "You would never be involved in something so sordid, would you?"

Gaby cocked her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Of course not."

"Pffffft," Kim responded as she smacked Gaby on the arm. "I will not take the fall for this one alone, Gaby. I promise you that."

Gaby blew Kim a kiss as Kim leaned against Ruzek who was tenderly kissing the side of her neck while watching Erin dance on stage.

Kim looked at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing the smoldering look in his eyes.

"You better watch it, buster. Otherwise you'll be finding somewhere else to sleep tonight," she warned in a low voice so that only he could here. Ruzek bit her neck softly then soothed the tender bite with his tongue.

"You'd never kick me out of our bed, baby. You're too horny for that," Ruzek responded as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled he closer to him, his fingers gently caressing the soft underside of her breast.

She shook from his grasp and eyed him narrowly, her voice very serious. "You just watch me, Adam."

Adam rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, knowing when to back off from his wife. She could be as prickly as a cactus sometimes, especially when she was drinking, so he figured he should back off or he would be sleeping in the hallway tonight.

 **000000000000000000000**

Jay was unable to take his eyes off of Erin. The sight of another man running his fingers sensually along the soft skin of her thigh made his stomach clench and he moved quickly to the side of the stage.

The song ended at that moment and "Fireman" kissed Erin on the cheek. He then moved his lips to her ear and whispered something that made her giggle. She shook her head no and she turned to walk away.

When she turned, she caught sight of Jay standing at the bottom of the stairs next to the stage. He didn't look happy at all she mused as she walked down the steps. She hesitated a moment at the intense look in his eyes but then she smiled before running her tongue along her upper lips slowly, seductively.

Jay felt his cock harden despite the anger that was under the surface. The urge he felt to grab her and kiss her mouth with his tongue was overwhelming.

Erin reached the bottom of the steps and leaned toward him, her mouth just barely brushing his ear, her warm breath ticking his skin.

"Hi handsome, I'm glad you're here." Her tongue darted out and ran along the rim of his ear and he growled as he grabbed her arms and pulled her away from him.

"Erin, what the fuck were you doing?" he hissed as the soft scent of her perfume filled his nostrils and his stomach churned with a mixture of anger and desire.

He was furious at her for being on that stage and he was simultaneously turned on beyond belief and that bothered him.

He was furious that she had let that stripper run his hands all over her, yet he was incredibly aroused at the thought of running his own hands along her silky flesh, knowing how soft and smooth and incredible it was.

Erin giggled as she stepped closer to him. Erin looked into his eyes and saw the hidden desire behind the anger. It sent a jolt right to her core. As much fun as she had been having up on stage, Erin only wanted Jay's hands on her. And after seeing the look in his eyes, she decided that she wanted them on her right now.

"I was just dancing, Jay. What's the big deal?" Erin nuzzled his cheek as she barely breathed the words, her voice throaty and soft.

"Erin," he growled again, "the big deal is that you weren't just dancing. You were dancing with a stripper and letting him run his slimy hands all over you."

"Why does that bother you, Jay? Did it make you jealous?" The alcohol in her system was not only vanquishing her inhibitions, but also her ability to keep her mouth shut and not goad her husband.

Jay tightened his grip on her arms and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't try to provoke me, Erin. Tonight is not the night."

Erin, unfazed by the warning tone of his voice shook her arms from his grasp and took his hands in hers. She tugged lightly so he was forced to step closer to her. She ran her tongue along her upper lip again and she watched at his eyes darkened even further with desire. She loved the way she affected him.

"Jay, we were just dancing. If it makes you feel better I was wishing it was you."

"Erin," he growled again, "I don't like my wife letting some random man paw at her."

Erin's eyes twinkled as she responded to his comment, knowing even through her alcohol-induced haze that he was reaching his limit and she felt another rush of liquid between her thighs.

"Why is that Jay? You don't like other men touching what's yours?" She leaned a little closer to him. "Touching what only you've been privileged to touch?" she asked breathlessly as she resisted the urge to tilt her mouth up and nibble on his chin. It just looked so inviting, set as it was.

Jay felt his control snap. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her roughly against him and lowered his mouth to hers.

"That's it, Erin, I'm taking you home," he growled into her mouth before he crushed his mouth against hers. Erin opened her mouth under his and he plundered it with his tongue, the taste and texture of her moist cavern making him dizzy.

He pulled away after a moment and then he bent and hiked Erin up over his shoulder, turning away from the stage. He caught a glimpse of the shocked looks on his friend's faces before he strode purposefully out of the club.

Kim and Gaby giggled as they watched Jay carry Erin out the front door of the club.

Kim pulled a twenty-dollar bill out of her purse and threw it on the table.

"Twenty bucks says he's got her screaming half the night."

Gaby pulled out her wallet, took out her money and threw it on top of Kim's.

"Make it fifty." They all laughed as the next stripper came out onto the stage.

 **000000000000000000000**

Jay unlocked the door and let Erin walk inside, although what she did was more of a stumble and she kicked her shoes off, sending them flying across the room.

As soon as they had exited the club, Jay remembered that Ruzek had driven and immediately hailed a cab with his hand. He had tossed Erin into the back seat and climbed in after her, giving the driver the address as Erin began kissing his neck, her small hands immediately going to his groin to cup him.

The entire ride home he fought her roaming hands and lips, his eyes bugging out a few times when her agile fingers or soft wet tongue hit the right spots. Jay was relieved but hard as a rock by the time the cab ride ended and he pulled Erin out of the car while simultaneously throwing the money over the seat to the driver.

As soon as the door to their room closed, Erin launched herself into his arms, crushing her mouth to his as her warm fingers slid under his shirt. Jay grabbed her hands and pushed her away gently despite the screaming of his own body to ravage her.

"Erin, don't do this. You're drunk and I'm pissed and this is not a good idea."

Erin leaned forward and pressed her breasts against him, the hard tips of her nipples poking into his chest and he had to close his eyes to steady his breathing. Erin softly kissed his neck as she struggled against his hands, trying to touch him but he wouldn't let her. He knew if he did, all his resolve would vanish. Of course, her tongue making slow circles on his neck wasn't helping either.

"Baby, " she purred against his skin, "I think this is a really good idea. I'm really horny, Jay. Really horny." She thrust her hips against him for emphasis and felt his raging hard on through his jeans.

Jay groaned softly at the contact. "No, Erin! You're just horny because some stripper had his hands up your skirt."

If she hadn't been so drunk, Erin probably would have slapped him for his inference, but the throbbing ache between her thighs took precedence at the moment. And she decided that using his anger at the moment could certainly be to both their Ruzekefits.

"Jay, his hands weren't up my skirt," Erin said in a breathy tone as she pulled one of his hands down and slid it up underneath the hem of her skirt. She thrust his hand into the side of her panties and his fingers instantly speared into her heat. They both moaned softly at the feeling and Erin's head fell back as her eyes closed.

"Now that is up my skirt, Jay," she breathed huskily as he slid his fingers in and out of her warmth slowly.

Unable to resist the long column of her throat, Jay leaned forward and began sucking on the soft skin as his fingers continued their assault on her tender flesh. His thumb flicked against her clit as his index and middle fingers buried themselves deeper inside her with each motion. Jay wrapped his other arm around her back to support her as she buried her fingers in his hair.

Erin lifted her head and kissed his ear before taking his soft lobe between her teeth. She bit down gently and he did the same on her neck, soothing the red mark with his tongue before doing it again on another spot.

"I love you so much, Jay," she whispered against his ear as she kissed the sensitive skin behind it softly. Her lips were always so soft and so silky against him and her words clutched as his heart.

"Erin," he growled against her skin as he pressed his throbbing cock against her belly.

"Fuck me, Jay," Erin begged softly as she sucked on his neck. "Fuck me like you did on our honeymoon."

Her softly spoken plea, with it's reminder of the night they spent in their honeymoon suite on their cruise, made Jay groan loudly and he pulled his fingers out of her and pulled his lips away from her neck. He grabbed her panties and pulled them down her legs roughly and she stepped out of them.

Erin pushed his Henley up over his head as she looked at him with smoldering eyes, her skin already flushed with desire. She never looked more beautiful to him and all the anger he felt faded away and was replaced with pure lust for his wife.

Jay slid Erin's shirt up over her head, exposing her scantily clad breasts, the soft satin material she wore barely covering her soft mounds.

He buried his face in the valley of her breasts and she pulled his face closer to her as he nudged the material to the side so he could take her nipple in his mouth. He suckled her hard, his ability to be gentle quickly disappearing.

Erin slid her hands between them and tugged on his belt, her fumbling hands brushing against him as they sought out his hard member caused him to jerk his hips against her hard.

Jay walked Erin backward toward the couch as he tore the small clasp nestled between her breasts to free them fully.

He ravaged her other breast as he had just done to the first and Erin moaned loudly as she finally freed him from the confines of his jeans. She pushed them, along with his boxers, down his hips and they pooled at his feet.

Erin backed into the arm of the couch and almost fell backward but Jay held her tight around her waist. His lips traveled up to her neck and he bit her gently as she stroked him firmly.

"Fuck me Jay, please?" she begged again. He looked up into her eyes and his control snapped.

He turned her around, shoved her skirt up and bent her over the arm of the couch as he thrust into her hard and deep.

Erin cried out from the glorious sensation as he began pumping in and out of her slick heat.

"Oh, yes, Jay. Do it harder," Erin screamed as she held onto the cushions of the couch for leverage as he pounded into her.

Jay grunted and bent over her body to suck on the soft skin of her shoulder. He could tell she was struggling, probably from the alcohol in his system, and he brought one hand around her so his fingers could tickle her swollen clitoris.

His fingers slicked over her as he continued to thrust into her, each thrust harder and deeper than the last. The couch was slowly sliding across the floor from his powerful thrusts and he fought to remain standing as he tried to kick his pants off. He finally succeeded as the sofa hit the wall next to the window and Jay was able to speed up his thrusts again, plunging into her silky heat over and over again.

"Please, Jay, help me," Erin begged as he continued to massage her tender clit trying to help her reach completion.

Jay had to stop thrusting for a moment to get control on his raging desire otherwise he was going to reach the point of no return without her.

Erin bucked her hips back against him and pleaded with him again. "Jay, please."

Jay began thrusting again, his hips slamming into her, his tongue sliding along her sweat soaked skin, licking the salty sweat from her body.

Erin moaned as she felt him buried inside her, her feet lifting off the floor slightly from the force of his thrusts, her breasts swinging causing her nipples to brush against the coarse fabric of the cushion beneath her. The sensation combined with his fingers against her swollen clit sent her spiraling towards oblivion.

Erin dug her nails into the seat cushion under her as she felt the first contraction inside her body. Her walls began to throb around Jay's cock and Jay grunted against her neck as she clamped down on him hard.

Erin screamed his name and buried her face in the throw pillow as her body trembled, almost violently.

Jay bit her neck again and groaned as he exploded inside her, her walls milking his shaft and his legs shook as his hips pressed tight against hers.

He collapsed on top of her and rested his head on her slick back as he fought to catch his breath.

Erin was struggling for air under him and he stood as he slipped from her heat. He helped her to stand and she turned and rested her forehead against his chin. Jay wrapped his arms securely around her and he nuzzled her ear softly.

"I love you, Er. Are you alright?"

Erin smiled softly as she nodded her head and sighed.

"I'm amazing. You?" She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Both of them were still shaking slightly.

"Well, I guess I'm okay" he teased light-heartedly as he bent down and slid his boxers up his legs before he picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down gently on the mattress and slipped her skirt down her legs and off her body. He then walked back over to the door and locked it and shut off the light before climbing into bed next to her.

Erin snuggled close to him and laid her head on his chest. Jay wrapped his arms around her and he nuzzled her throat again.

"I'm sorry about the stripper, Jay" she said softly, her voice muffled against the skin of his chest.

He sighed as he pulled her closer to him.

"I wanted to tear his fingers off for touching you, Er," Jay admitted quietly.

"It was all Kim's fault." Erin tilted her face up to look at him. "She told me I had to do it and then we had four tequila shots and at that point it didn't seem so bad."

Jay chuckled. "I bet. It's alright, Erin. I know it didn't mean anything. It's just really hard to see the woman you love in the arms of another man. Even if she was coerced into it."

Erin laughed. "Gaby didn't help me either. She just kept ordering more shots."

Erin's stomach lurched slightly and she swallowed.

Jay tilted his face to look at her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded as she yawned. "Yeah, I just don't think I'll be drinking again any time soon. I don't even really feel drunk anymore, I just feel sick."

"Do you want me to get you a bowl or something? Please don't throw up on me, Er. I love you and would do anything in the world for you, but I really don't want you to puke on me."

She slapped him lightly on the chest.

"Shut up, Jay." She lowered her voice and octave as she nuzzled his chest. "Thank you."

Jay kissed the top of her head gently. "Thank you for what?

"For always being everything I need." Erin closed her eyes as she started to drift to sleep.

"You're everything I need, too, Erin. Forever." Jay kissed her hair again as he closed his eyes.

"Oh no" Erin groaned as she covered her face.

"What?" Jay asked as he looked at her.

"What if you just got me pregnant?" Erin sighed.

Jay furrowed his brow as he looked at her "Baby, we've been trying for a few months. Would that be the worst thing?"

Erin shook her head "No, it's just...I want it to be romantic. I don't want to tell our baby he or she came to be cause I got drunk at a strip club and you had at me on our living room couch"

Jay laughed and kissed Erin's head "It'll be ok"

Erin snuggled deeper into Jay's chest and closed her eyes "I love you. I can't wait to have your baby"

"I love you too" Jay replied as he kissed her head again. "And I can't wait for the day I get you pregnant. You're going to be the most amazing mother"

Erin didn't respond.

"Er, did you hear me?" he asked as he looked down at her.

She was snoring softly, the way she always did when she drank. It was a soft innocent little sound that made him smile. Her long lush eyelashes were resting gently on her cheeks and she had a contented smile on her face.

Jay's eyes softened as he watched her and he found himself falling in love with her all over again. He cuddled her warm body closer to him and he felt his heart beat along with the same rhythm as hers.

There wasn't a woman on the planet that could make him risk what he had with Erin. Erin Halstead was his life and there was no one and nothing that would ever change that.

 **~*The End*~**


End file.
